Scarlet Fox
by iconoclasticGentleman
Summary: Living with Alfred was bad enough. Now Arthur was stuck with his sister, too, although this Marguerite Williams was in a category all her own... / UK x 2p!Fem!Canada, eventual romance. and hockey rage.


**The idea for this story sprouted the moment I read something somewhere about how 2p!Fem!Canada looked like a bitch. I looked up her official design, immediately agreed, and immediately wanted to pair her with England. This grew from that. **

**As it is, I'm going into this with no plan at all besides one scene I want to have in the beginning. Bear with me, for updates may be slow and sporadic, but they will come. Hopefully you're somewhat entertained by this! I'd like to thank everyone who clicks on this story for just that, and especially if you actually read it or review/favorite/alert it. **

**Titles are still my weak point. Without further ado...**

* * *

Arthur knew something was up the moment Alfred set the teacup down in front of him.

Alfred never did things like this on a regular, day-to-day basis. And the tea was actually quality tea! Arthur wasn't sick or in pain, and he couldn't recall having any bad nightmares, so the action immediately made him suspicious.

"What's this?" He asked slowly.

Alfred was bustling around the kitchen gathering his breakfast, and deliberately ignored his attempts at eye contact as he sat down and began devouring it ravenously.

"Whaddaya mean?" He asked, the spray of crumbs from his lips a normal occurrence in their household. Arthur shot him a disparaging look, and Alfred swallowed. "I can't just make my housemate tea once in a while? I'm getting better at it, yanno!" He boasted.

He never was very good at holding his own under pressure, especially against Arthur. One sharp glare and Alfred cracked. "Well, okay, maybe it's not just that..."

Arthur crossed his arms sternly, but only after he couldn't resist taking a sip of the tea. Still too sugary, but ah well. "Alfred, what have you done?"

"I didn't do anything!" Alfred protested.

His composure crumbled the minute Arthur glared at him again. "Okay, so maybe I did," he admitted, looking sheepish as he began to ramble. "Bu- but, there was nothin' else I could do! It'll be fine, you'll see!" Arthur shot him a look that clearly said 'I still don't know what the fuck you're talking about' and the American finally relented, pouting. "I told my sister she could stay here with us for a while..."

"You did _what_?"

But Alfred was already shooting his mouth off again, puppy eyes in full force. "It's only for a little while, at least I think it is, and I already told her she could so you can't say no now, Artie! An', an' she doesn't have anywhere else ta go, and we have a spare room... she'll get a job and help pay for rent and food and stuff, and oh pleeeease, Arthur...?"

The sincere, pleading look in his eyes would have won Arthur over even if he hadn't already accepted it in his mind; nevertheless, he at least had to appear as if he was upset.

Arthur harrumphed and turned away from Alfred stiffly. "I can't believe you told her yes without asking me," he said, trying to inject a bit of hurt into his tone. As suspected, it worked and he could sense Alfred's guilty and regretful expression without seeing it. It was spiteful, yes, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction.

"Arthur..." Alfred drew out the 'r' at the end, and Arthur had to actually fight that time not to let a smile cross his face. Diverting his gaze didn't do him much good when Alfred physically moved into his range of vision with his pout, and soon Arthur was the one who cracked.

The man turned his head away, but it was clear Alfred had caught the twitch of his lips as the blond spontaneously whooped and wrapped Arthur in a painfully tight hug. The other blond squawked and swatted at him as Alfred excitedly chirped, "Oh Artie, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Get off me, you idiot," Arthur snapped at him, shoving at Alfred's shoulder to no avail. It was the American who decided to finally give him his space and retreated back to his seat, grinning hugely. The Englishman cleared his throat, waiting for his blush to fade and sipping at his tea in the meantime. "Well, when is Madeline arriving?"

"Huh?"

Arthur wondered if his housemate had always suffered from short-term memory loss, or if it was a sudden acute problem. He stared incredulously. "Madeline? Your sister, that we were just talking about? Has all the coffee finally gotten to your brain?"

"Oh," Alfred hesitated, before another smile spread across his face. This one made Arthur bristle in suspicion, as the American silently climbed to his feet and dumped his plates into the sink. Right before he walked upstairs, he paused at Arthur's side, and the Englishman peered suspiciously up at him.

Alfred grinned down at him impishly.

"Meg'll be at the airport in 'bout an hour."

And he swept towards the stairs, leaving Arthur momentarily confused before the Englishman twisted violently in his seat to yell after him.

"An hour? And you do have memory loss - your sister's name is Maddie!"

Alfred's echoing answer from upstairs was clearly amused, and no less baffling.

"I know her name is Maddie! Like I said, Meg'll be here in an hour!"

"Alfred... get down here and clean these dishes! And _who the hell_ is Meg?!"

* * *

"Goddammit, Arthur," Alfred sniped, rubbing his forearm and looking around constantly. "My arm still hurts. I didn't know you could hit so hard!"

"I'll show you how hard I can hit," Arthur threatened without any venom. He was also surveying the busy terminals, although he had no idea what he was looking for. "It's your fault for never telling me you had another sister."

"It never came up!"

Arthur glared at him. "How is it, I've been to three of your family gathering things and I've never even met this 'Meg?'"

He nearly regretted his question, glancing at the suddenly stoic expression on Alfred's face. To distract himself, Arthur shoved his hands into his pockets and glared at the ground, waiting for an answer.

Alfred supplied one reluctantly, frowning. "She's not a big family person... and my parents don't really like her, either. Technically she's just Maddie's half-sister, so I'm not technically related to her at all. The only one she really talks to on a regular basis is Maddie, although me an' Meg have always been kinda close, I guess..."

Arthur was aware of the fact that Madeline and Alfred were only step-siblings. Still, sometimes he had a hard time believing that their family still kept in contact with all these different relatives, especially considering his own family relationships. "And you're close enough with her that she'd call you and ask to stay at your house for an indeterminate amount of time...?"

"...No..."

Arthur looked to him sharply, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What?"

Alfred caught his eye and shrugged sheepishly, with the gall to actually smile, the bloody bastard. "Actually, Maddie called me and asked if she could come. Meg was pretty reluctant to even talk to me, haha..."

Arthur, on the other hand, didn't find it so amusing. "Why the hell did she even agree to come, then? Not to mention stay with you?"

"She's starting school at the Academy," explained Alfred, referring to the World Academy W, a prestigious college that boasted the largest number of international students in the state. Both Arthur and Alfred were in their last years at the university - Alfred in Mathematics, Arthur in Journalism.

Arthur pulled a face as he thought briefly about his freshman year at the Academy, and then decided that the middle of an airport probably wasn't the best place for that reminiscing. "And so?"

"I was the closest, and so when she decided she didn't wanna stay on campus I was kinda her only option. Don't look at me like that, you know how horrible the dorm rooms are. You're lucky you got stuck with me," he winked, grinning.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course I am, however would I have gotten on without your constant stomping around and studying at three in the morning?"

"Damn straight!"

Shaking his head in slight amusement, Arthur continued to look around the airport despite the fact that he had no idea what this Meg looked like. At the very least, he could picture Madeline's sweet appearance and long blonde hair, which could help slightly, but he was mostly lost.

Alfred checked his watch, straightening up. "She should be arriving right about - "

_"Now landing, Flight 352 from Quebec City, Gate 15." _

The voice over the loudspeaker was nearly inaudible considering the large bustle of people in the airport, but somehow both Arthur and Alfred caught it. Alfred grinned and grabbed Arthur's arm, dragging him through the crowd and making a path. "That's Meg's flight!"

"You can let go of me," Arthur grumbled, but followed obediently until Alfred stopped in front of the gate. A congregation had gathered closer to the exit, undoubtedly waiting for their own loved ones, and so the two men hung back and waited as the doors slid open and passengers began to filter out of the gate.

Arthur straightened his overcoat, brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes, and stretched upwards to try and find Alfred's sister. Now that he knew she would be coming out of these doors, it narrowed his search down just a tad -

Or much more than just a tad. A flash of golden blonde swirling through the air caught Arthur's eye, and his breath froze in his throat.

Fate really had decided to fuck with him, Arthur decided.

"Yo, Meg! Over heeerre!"

Alfred waved his arms in the air, grinning like a maniac. The blonde hair that had so transfixed Arthur turned, and reflected light off of the windows as it approached them, and Alfred was heading that way too, and Arthur was frozen to his spot.

"Long time no see," Alfred exclaimed, holding his arms out for a hug.

"I suppose," _she_ said, ignoring Alfred's gesture. The American pouted but the woman -_holy shit that was Alfred's sister_ - was not affected in the least. "At least you remembered to pick me up this time."

"Of course I did!" Alfred grinned and waved Arthur over; the Englishman blinked and hesitated for a moment, still stunned, before limping over as fast as his legs could carry him. "Arthur, this is Meg. Meg, this is Arthur, my housemate."

Arthur was finally forced to shake himself out of his trance when a hand was shoved roughly in front of him, his green eyes meeting hers. He couldn't decide whether they were blue or some sort of violet color, although he was rather positive humans couldn't naturally have violet eyes.

The look on her face was too haughty to be impressed as she made a show of looking him up and down; Arthur resisted the urge to do the same in case his gaze caught on something other than her face. "Oh, so you're Kirkland. You'd better hope you're a better housemate than Alfred is, or otherwise we're going to have a big problem," she informed him promptly.

"I - um - yes," Arthur said eloquently, taking her hand. The handshake was harsh, and over quickly as she pulled her hand away.

"Marguerite Williams," she introduced herself. "Although feel free to address me with a title such as Lady Williams or Madam. Or Meg, I guess."

"A-Arthur," the Englishman replied slowly. "Um - "

Meg interrupted him by turning away, starting to wind through the groups of people. She flicked her long hair as she turned over her shoulder, and said, "Alright, introductions over. Come on, Alfred, I'm making you carry my luggage." And she was gone, although her red coat was easily trackable as she sauntered away.

Alfred rolled his eyes and took a step forward, calling something to her, before turning to Arthur with a sheepish grin. "She's really somethin', ain't she? Don't worry, she's not always this mean... Arthur?"

He yelped as Arthur suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to hiss into his ear, emerald gaze never leaving Meg. "Alfred, promise me something."

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it," Arthur repeated.

"Um... okay? What did I just promise?"

Arthur released him a moment later, but not after he made the source of his distraction perfectly clear. "Promise me you're not going to violently strangle me if I seduce your sister. Jesus Christ."

Alfred's indignant exclamation of "_What?_" was completely ignored as Arthur hurried after the woman he would soon be coexisting with, eyes focused solely on her. And her backside.

* * *

**Arthur's plight will only get worse, trust me. This is going to be fun. **


End file.
